moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grease
thumb|248pxGrease (1977) es una película musical ambientado en los años 50 estadounidenses, dirigida por Randal Kleiser y protagonizada por John Travolta y Olivia Newton-John. Basada en el musical homónimo de 1972 creado por Jim Jacobs y Warren Casey, la película lanzó a la fama a ella y consolidó la carrera de varios artistas. Sinopsis El musical cuenta la historia de amor del rebelde Danny Zuko (John Travolta) y la inocente Sandy Olsson (Olivia Newton-John). Ambos se conocen durante el verano y al despedirse ninguno de los dos piensa en que se vayan a ver de nuevo. Pero se equivocaban: cuando ella decide matricularse en el mismo instituto que su amiga Frenchy (Didi Conn) lo último que esperaba era convertirse en compañera de Danny, el co-líder rebelde de los T-Birds. Argumento El film comienza con la canción "Grease", añadida expresamente para la película y escrita por Barry Gibb, de los Bee Gees e interpretada por Frankie Valli en un segmento animado que recrea la época de los años 50 en Estados Unidos con todos sus detalles de la cultura pop significativos, algunas alusiones a la guerra fría y otros menesteres más, así como las carreras de arrancones entre 2 vehículos. Danny Zuko y Sandy Olson se enamoran durante las vacaciones de verano. Cuando el verano termina, se despiden pensando que no se van a volver a ver, ya que Sandy ha de volver a Australia. La familia de Sandy cambia de opinión y en lugar de regresar a Australia, Sandy se queda en los Estados Unidos y se inscríbe en el instituto Rydell, donde estudia su amiga Frenchy, miembro de una pandilla llamada Las Damas Rosas (The Pink Ladies en el original en inglés). Lo que no sabe es que en ese mismo instituto también estudia Danny. Danny, por su parte, es el líder de una pandilla, los T-Birds (Thunder Birds). Kenickie, segundo al mando de los T-Birds, anima a Danny para que les cuente su experiencia de vacaciones, mientras que las Damas Rosas interrogan a Sandy. Este escenario desemboca en la canción "Summer Nights" ("Noches de Verano"), en la que ambos relatan su punto de vista sobre su relación de verano con el otro. Se ve claramente que Danny exagera y ninguno de los dos sabe de la presencia del otro en el instituto.Pero ninguno de los dos esperaba volver a verse y sus vidas cambiaran. Animada por Patty Simcox, una chica popular del instituto, Sandy se apunta al equipo de animadoras de Rydell. Las Damas Rosas hacen coincidir a Danny y a Sandy, pero Danny tiene que proteger su imagen de tipo duro y su comportamiento hacia Sandy hace que ésta se vaya corriendo entre lágrimas. Danny la observa unos instantes pero rápidamente vuelve a su pose de chico duro y se va con sus amigos. Frenchy intenta animar a Sandy invitándola a una fiesta de pijamas en su casa con el resto de la pandilla. Sandy se apunta, pero su comportamiento de niña buena que-nunca-ha-roto-un-plato termina con la paciencia de Rizzo, ya que Sandy se atraganta con un cigarrillo, no le gusta el sabor del vino y le aterroriza la idea de que Frenchy le perfore los lóbulos de las orejas para llevar pendientes. Ante la insistencia de Frenchy, Sandy se va con ella al baño y allí se pone enferma con sólo ver la sangre. Frenchy comunica a sus amigas que va a dejar el instituto para ir a una escuela de belleza. Rizzo no puede más y se mofa de Sandy junto con todas las demás cantando la sarcástica "Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee". Los T-Birds llegan a la casa de Frenchy y Rizzo se desliza por el tejado para irse con ellos. Ella y Kenickie flirtean un poco y Kenickie la invita a subir al coche. Danny se va por su cuenta y Kenickie y Rizzo se van en el coche, dejando tirados a los demás T-Birds, que deciden irse a comer una pizza. Marty, la miembro que más flirtea de las Damas Rosas, decide escribir a uno de sus numerosos novios por carta, mientras que Sandy sale fuera y decide que, a pesar de todo, sigue enamorada de Danny, cantando la canción "Hopelessly Devoted to You", una conmovedora canción de amor añadida expresamente para la película y que fue un gran éxito como single. La escena cambia a Rizzo y Kenickie besándose apasionadamente en el asiento trasero del coche. Quieren llevar las cosas un paso más allá, pero el condón que Kenickie llevaba en la cartera se rompe. Rizzo, incapaz de resistir a los encantos de Kenickie, se lanza sobre él y siguen adelante sin protección. Más tarde ésto les costará un susto, al creer Rizzo que está embarazada. Pronto son interrumpidos por Leo, líder de la banda de los Escorpiones (The Scorpions), rivales de los T-Birds, que causa algunos daños al coche de Kenickie e insulta a ambos. Mientras trabajan en la reparación del coche, los T-Birds fantasean sobre cómo quedará el coche una vez esté puesto a punto y pintado, cantando "Grease Lightning". Danny se encuentra más tarde en el Palacio del Helado (Frosty Palace) y se intenta disculpar con ella por su actitud. Al ver que Sandy está compartiendo un refresco con Tom Chisum, un deportista, decide que si ese es el tipo de hombre que a ella le gusta, él puede convertirse en uno apuntándose a algún deporte en el instituto. Lo siguiente que vemos es la desastrosa exhibición de Danny en baloncesto, lucha libre y béisbol, disciplinas en las que siempre pierde la paciencia y termina pegando a alguien. Finalmente ve que su deporte ideal es el atletismo, por la falta de contacto con el oponente, principalmente. Mientras Danny está entrenando en carrera de vallas, ve a Sandy y tropieza. Sandy deja a Tom Chisum para ver si Danny está bien, reconciliándose con él. Danny intenta ir al Palacio del Helado con Sandy para estar solos y no preocuparse por arruinar su imagen delante de sus amigos. Allí descubre que tanto los T-Birds como las Damas Rosas ya están allí, y a Danny le resulta muy complicado seducir a Sandy sin parecer blando delante de su pandilla. Cuando todo el mundo se ha ido de la heladería, Frenchy, que ha estado ocultando el color de su pelo bajo un pañuelo, revela que está teniendo problemas en la escuela de belleza ya que tiene el pelo de color rosa por un error en el tinte. Entonces se imagina que tiene un ángel de la guarda que le dice qué debe hacer con su vida. Este ángel resulta ser Frankie Avalon, que la anima a volver al instituto cantando "Beauty School Dropout". El programa de Televisión National Bandstand tiene pensado hacer su programa en directo precisamentre desde el gimnasio del instituto Rydell, motivo por el cual se organiza un concurso de baile al que Danny lleva a Sandy. Rizzo, enfadada con Kenickie, lleva al baile a Leo, el líder de la banda rival, obligando a Kenickie a llevar a la novia de éste, ChaCha DiGregorio, quien a su vez fue novia de Danny hace tiempo. El presentador del programa, Vince Fontaine, tiene un flechazo con Marty, de las Damas Rosas. el baile presenta muchas canciones conocidas de los años 1950 versionadas por el grupo Sha Na Na. Durante el baile, Rizzo abandona el recinto enfadada cuando ve a Kenickie con ChaCha, mientras que Danny y Sandy son de las pocas parejas que van quedando en el concurso. En un momento dado, Sonny tira de Sandy dejando a Danny bailando con ChaCha. Sandy se da cuenta de que ChaCha es una ex-novia de Danny y mucho mejor bailarina que ella, abandonando el gimnasio enfadada. Danny y ChaCha ganan el concurso de baile y, mientras están bailando solos, tres de los T-Birds se ponen delante de la cámara y hacen una desastrosa escena cómica de bajarse los pantalones y enseñar sus traseros. Más tarde, Danny lleva a Sandy a un autocinema donde se disculpa por haberla dejado de esa manera. La disculpa no significa demasiado para Sandy, de modo que Danny intenta quitarse el anillo que lleva para dárselo a ella pero al hacerlo, accidentalmente le clava el codo en el pecho. Al dárselo, Sandy le besa en la mejilla diciendo que ahora se da cuenta de que de verdad la respeta. El plano cambia a Marty y Rizzo en los lavabos del mismo cine. Allí, Rizzo le dice a Marty que tiene una falta y está aterrada ya que tuvo sexo con Kenickie sin protección. Al salir de los lavabos a Marty se le escapa un comentario con respecto al embarazo de Rizzo, que Sonny oye de casualidad. El cotilleo se propaga como la pólvora hasta llegar al propio Kenickie. Cuando éste le pregunta a Rizzo si es verdad, ella le pregunta por qué le preocupa y el dice que el no escapa de sus errores, y Rizzo le dice que no se preocupe, que no fue su error. Él le da las gracias sarcásticamente y la deja allí. De nuevo en el coche, Danny tiene el brazo alrededor de Sandy, e intenta descaradamente meterle mano a Sandy y enrollarse con ella. A ella no parece entusiasmarle la idea y sale del coche enfadada dando un portazo que golpea a Danny en la entrepierna. Tras tirarle de vuelta el anillo, abandona el cine. Danny se lamenta por haber perdido de nuevo a Sandy y revela el auténtico alcance de sus sentimientos hacia ella en la canción "Sandy". La siguiente escena es la carrera entre Leo y Kenickie en el canal. Kenickie le pide a Danny que sea su padrino en el desafío, y Marty le da a Kenickie un penique que se ha encontrado para que le dé suerte. Al dejarlo caer, Kenickie se agacha a recogerlo y uno de los T-Birds abre la puerta sin verle, golpeándolo en la cabeza. Deciden que Danny correrá en su lugar y mientras, Sandy ve el espectáculo desde la distancia. La carrera (que resulta ser una parodia de la famosa carrera de Ben-Hur) está muy disputada aunque finalmente Danny gana. Alegrada por el triunfo de Danny, Sandy se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Danny y considera que su imagen y su actitud son demasiado puritanas, con la canción "Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee (reprise)". Mientras Danny va a celebrar la carrera con los T-Birds, Frenchy ve a Sandy y quedan para hacerle a Sandy un completo cambio de imagen. Es ya el último día de clase y se ha organizado una feria en el instituto Rydell. Rizzo está montada en una noria con Frenchy, y Kenickie le dice que se baje porque en su estado no debe de hacerlo y ella le dice que es una falsa alarma. Kenickie y Rizzo se reconcilian. Danny aparece allí con la sudadera deportiva del equipo de atletismo, y Doody, Sonny y Putzie le dicen que ahora es un atleta y que eso significa que dejará a los T-Birds. Él dice que sí porque eso es lo que Sandy quiere. De repente Sandy aparece con una chaqueta de cuero negro, sandalias de tacón alto, un top con los hombros al aire, el pelo rizado y fumando un cigarrillo. Danny la encuentra extremadamente atractiva, cayendo a sus pies. Ambos vuelven a estar juntos y cantan "You're the One That I Want" (otra canción añadida para la película y un gran éxito incluso antes de que la película se estrenase). Todos cantan el gran finale, "We Go Together", y Danny y Sandy se van volando en un descapotable, desapareciendo en el cielo (versión más larga). Durante los créditos, que tiene la forma de un anuario escolar, puede escucharse "Grease (reprise)". Premios * Nominación al Óscar 1979 a la Mejor Canción por Hopelessly Devoted to You (compuesta por John Farrar). * Candidaturas a los Globos de Oro 1979 por Mejor Película (Musical o Comedia), Mejor Actor (Musical o Comedia) (John Travolta), Mejor Actriz (Musical o Comedia) (Olivia Newton-John), Mejor Canción Original (You're the One that I Want por John Farrar y Grease por Frankie Valli). * Premio a la Mejor Película en los Golden Screen alemanes 1979. * Premio a la Mejor Película Musical en los People's Choice Awards 1978 Curiosidades * Originalmente fue estrenada en España bajo el título de Brillantina, pero luego se recuperó el título original. En Hispanoamérica se la conoce también como Vaselina, mientras que en Chile se le conoce como "Grease Brillantina", mezclando el título original con el español. * Olivia Newton-John era reacia a actuar en la película debido a sus malas experiencias anteriormente en el cine, pero John Travolta se presentó en su casa y le pidió que hiciera la película con él, lo que la hizo cambiar de parecer. * Jeff Conaway (Kenickie) es más alto que John Travolta (Danny), por lo que tenía que andar de manera especial para parecer más bajo. * El sueño de Stockard Channing (Rizzo) siempre fue rodar un musical donde ella tuviera un peso en la historia, y pudo verlo cumplido al rodar la película. * El personaje de Sandy Olson (interpretado por Olivia Newton-John) estaba basado en la actriz Sandra Dee y a su vez Rizzo (Stockard Channing) en Marilyn Monroe. * Sólo Lorenzo Lamas (Tom, nuevo novio de Sandy), Dinah Manoff (Marty, de las Pink Ladies) y Eddie Deezen (Eugene) tenían una edad aproximada a los personajes que interpretaban en todo el reparto: 19 años. El resto de estudiantes superaban los 24. John Travolta tenía 23, Olivia Newton-John cumplió 29 durante el rodaje, Stockard Channing tenía 33 y ya se había casado 3 veces, Jeff Conaway tenía 26 y ya se había casado 1 vez, Barry Pearl tenía 27, Michael Tucci tenía 31, Kelly Ward tenía 20 y se casó ese mismo año, Didi Conn cumplió 26 durante el rodaje, Jamie Donnelly tenía 30, Susan Buckner tenía 24, Annette Charles tenía 29 y Dennis Stewart cumplió 30 durante el rodaje. * You're The One That I want, una de las más exitosas y recordadas canciones de Grease, estuvo a punto de no aparecer porque el director la aborrecía. También ocurrió con la canción principal, Grease, compuesta por Barry Gibb, miembro de los Bee Gees. * Marie Osmond renunció a interpretar el papel de Sandy. * La escena en la que Rizzo cita a Elvis Presley fue rodada el día en que éste falleció. * Jeff Conaway se casó con la hermana de Olivia Newton-John en 1980, 2 años después del rodaje. Se divorciaron en 1985. * El pantalón que lleva Olivia Newton-John en la escena final fue una aportación propia. * En una escena de la película dos de las Pink Ladies cantan la canción de La Bamba, popular en aquella época. * Cuando cantan "You're the one that i want", Olivia lleva un conjunto que encontró en un baúl de atrezzo, ya que el director le permitió que escogiera la ropa que quisiera, la cremallera del pantalón estaba rota porque le estaba tan estrecho que la reventó antes de grabar la escena, así que lo arreglaron como pudieron. En la siguiente canción "We go together" Cuando Danny Y Sandy de un salto aparecen en la pantalla, ella está descalza porque no podía saltar con semejantes taconazos. * La banda sonora original produjo dos singles Números 1: La canción principal "Grease" (interpretada por Frankie Valli) y "You're the One That I Want" (interpretada por John Travolta y Olivia Newton-John). IMDb * Durante el baile grabado para la televisión, aparece un cámara con una camiseta de la marca Lacoste. * La serie Somos tú y yo: un nuevo día producida por el canal Venevisión en el año 2009, fue inspirada en esta película y su secuela. * Su banda sonora, fue numero uno en todo el mundo, y llego a vender 26 millones de copias. *La estatua de la mujer que aparece en la primera escena con la visión de la puerta del instituto, esta basada en la actriz Myrna Loy. * En el capitulo 17 de la 5ta temporada de la serie estadounidense The Big Bang Theory : Amy , Bernadette y Penny estan viendo esta película. * La camarera que dice: "¡Oh mira, son Dany y Sandy!" mientras están televisando el concurso de baile, es Ellen Travolta, la hermana de John Travolta. Elenco * John Travolta ... Danny Zuko * Olivia Newton-John ... Sandy Olson * Stockard Channing ... Betty/Rizzo * Jeff Conaway ... Kenickie * Barry Pearl ... Doody * Michael Tucci ... Sonny * Kelly Ward ... Putzie * Didi Conn ... Frenchy * Jamie Donnelly ... Jan * Dinah Manoff ... Marty * Eve Arden ... Directora McGee * Frankie Avalon ... El Ángel de la guarda * Joan Blondell ... Violeta * Edd Byrnes ... Vince Fontaine * Sid Caesar ... Entrenador Calhoum * Alice Ghostley ... Sra. Murdock * Dody Goodman ... Blanche * Sha-Na-Na ... Johnny Casino & The Gamblers * Susan Buckner ... Patty Simcox * Lorenzo Lamas ... Tom Chisum * Fannie Flagg ... Enfermera Wilkins * Dick Patterson ... Sr. Rudie * Eddie Deezen ... Eugene Felnic * Darrell Zwerling ... Sr. Lynch * Annette Charles ... Cha Cha DiGregorio * Dennis Stewart ... Leo Kapinski Galería grease.jpg Grease_044041.jpg Grease 4.jpg Grease1.jpeg grease_wal.jpg montagegrease.jpg Véase también * Grease 2 Categoría:Películas cómicas Categoría:Películas musicales Categoría:Películas de 1978 Categoría:Películas de Paramount Pictures Categoría:Películas